The invention relates to machining. More particularly, the invention relates to superabrasive machining of metal alloy articles
Apparatus for point and flank superabrasive machining (SAM) of turbomachine components are respectively shown in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/289,493 and 10/400,937, respectively filed Nov. 6, 2002 and Mar. 27, 2003. Commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/627,153, filed Jul. 24, 2003, discloses methods and apparatus for machining blade retention slots. The '153 application discusses orienting the axis of quill rotation off-normal to a traversal direction so as to address a lack of grinding action at the center of the quill tip.